What you never knew (2)
by A-Mad-Girl-Back-Home
Summary: Hey guys :) I've decided to be different and write another 'What you never knew about...' series this time about the Hunger Games characters! So please read and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions of what characters I should write about please tell me! Btw- All of these 'facts' are mostly fiction and I made them up (you know because it's a fanfiction) so yeah
1. Peeta Mellark

_**What you never knew about…. Peeta Mellark**_

**1. When he was younger he wanted nothing more than for his mother to be proud of him…**

She never was so in the end he just gave up…

**2. Although not many people knew it, his best friend was Madge Undersee…**

She was first person to know of his love for Katniss

**3. He was never very close to his older brothers…**

It was hard to become close to people who were never around

**4. When Katniss volunteered for her sister he vowed he would volunteer for the unlucky boy reaped…**

Turns out he didn't need to, the odds were already in his favour

**5. When he heard Seneca Crane had changed the rules to allow two tributes from the same district to become victors he didn't believe Katniss would come, why would she want to carry around a dead weight like him anyway?**

Turns out he was wrong about her, but he could never get rid of that inkling feeling that it was  
just so she wouldn't be shunned and hated on her return to District 12 for not saving him.

**6. When he saw that Katniss had chosen Gale instead of him his world literally fell apart**

He could never love another women. He would love her forever and _always…_

**7. For some odd reason he trusted Finnick Odair even before district 13, there was just something about him…**

Although he doesn't think he'd leave him alone with Katniss for too long…

**8. When taken prisoner by The Capitol he engraved Katniss' initials inside little love hearts on the prison wall** **so he'd never forget the women he loved, no matter what The Capitol did for him. **

It may seem childish but it helped him, no matter how much he though Katniss was a mutt in the end those little love hearts with K.E inside always made him stop and think. Was she really a mutt?

**9. When in the capitol his cell was next to a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, his best friend Madge Undersee.**

They took her away one day and he never saw her again…

**10. When asking Katniss whether she loved him real or not real it was the most nerve-racking time of his life**

He was so glad she said real…

* * *

_**Hey guys so I've decided to try writing a Hunger Games version of 'What you never knew about…' I hope you enjoyed it and remember reviews are always nice ;)**_


	2. Gale Hawthorne

**What you never knew about… Gale Hawthorne**

**1. He wasn't always so cold towards the people from town...**

But after his father died, he hated how they would always have enough food to eat while he was always struggling to feed his family. Another reason? None of them had lost their fathers to the mines…

**2. His family meant the world to him...**

He would do anything to keep them safe…

**3. He didn't hate Madge Undersee...**

He loved everything about her from the freckles on her nose to her sparkling, sky blue eyes.

**4. He wanted to volunteer for Peeta Mellark so he could keep Katniss safe...**

But he knew she would never forgive him for leaving her family…

**5. He knows that Madge Undersee brought him the morphling...**

He walked past her house every night trying to think of some way to show his gratitude.

**6. He tried to save Madge, he really did, but by the time he got to her house it was nothing but flames...**

Now he is forever haunted by the girl with the strawberries, her screams forever haunting his dreams…

**7. When bombing 'The Nut' in District 2 he didn't feel a thing, not even a tiny bit of sadness...**

He wanted them to feel the sadness and helplessness he had felt as his loved ones were crushed and bombed….

**8. He would have swapped his life for Finnick's anyday…**

Finnick had a wife and a baby on the way. Who did he have? No one. Even his family could survive without him now…

**9. He never forgave himself for killing Prim...**

He will never forgive himself for killing that sweet, innocent little girl...

**10. When he died he was happy, he was finally reunited with the girl with the strawberries...**

"You waited for me?"

"Of course I did"

* * *

_**Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I've always been a huge fan of Gadge and I've always thought that they would have made a brilliant couple if Madge had survived the bombings… Also guys, if you guys find number 10 familiar it's because it's a line in another fan fiction of mine 'Heaven has gained and Angel'. Remember to review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions as to who I should write about please do not hesitate to tell me **_


End file.
